


I Belong To You

by SmuttyBuckBuckySmut



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Oral Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Bondage, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pain, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Watching, dp, m/f/m, tagging is a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyBuckBuckySmut/pseuds/SmuttyBuckBuckySmut
Summary: Sharing is caring.  ;)





	I Belong To You

You and your husband have been making plans to bring another man into your bedroom for your pleasure for a few months now. Your husband has done all the work for you, and has selected the man who will be fucking you tonight. His name is Sebastian Stan. He's an actor, but you can't remember ever seeing him in anything. From what you have seen in photos, he is absolutely gorgeous. You have spoken to him on the phone on a few occasions and he has the voice to match the looks. Hearing him speak was enough to make you quiver. 

"He'll be here in an hour." You say to your husband, ending your phone call with your guest for the evening as you lay in bed wearing the sexy new black bra and underwear set hubby had bought for tonight. 

"Excellent." He replies from across the room, looking up and down your body. "You look incredible baby. Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Definitely." You reply, running your fingertips up and down your body as you stare intently into your husbands eyes.

"Tell me the rules. I need to make sure you remember them." He says, staring right back at you, matching your intensity.

You pull your thong to the side and rest a finger on your clit. You respond: "Even though you are just watching, I belong to you. Even though Sebastian is going to fuck me in all my holes, I belong to you. . ." you pause to bring your finger to your mouth and suck on it slowly before returning it to your clit. You rub yourself with more pressure, your back arching and a slight moan escaping your lips. You continue: "He can cum anywhere he wants, except in my mouth. That privilege belongs to you. He can put his cock wherever he wants. And last but not least, you get to fuck my face as soon as he leaves." You orgasm on your fingers as you finish speaking, moaning loudly toward the ceiling. 

"Good girl." He says. You look at him and see the bulge in his pants. He is completely erect. 

"Are you sure YOU'RE ready for this?" You ask him. 

"Absolutely. I've been dying to watch you get fucked, you know that. Sebastian and I will be with you when he gets here. Hang tight babe". He walks over to you and kisses your forehead softly before leaving you alone in your bed, closing the door behind him. 

You lay in your bed for nearly an hour. The room is dark with the exception of four lit candles in the corners of the room. Feeling simultaneously anxious, excited, vulnerable, and most of all horny, it takes everything you have to not continue masturbating. You force yourself to wait, knowing that waiting will make everything that is about to happen feel even better. 

The door opens, and light from the hallway floods the bedroom, forcing you to squint. The door closes, allowing your eyes to relax, and you see your husband and Sebastian enter the room. Hubby sits down in a chair next to the bed, and your guest walks to the side of the bed next to you. He is wearing nothing but a pair of tight underwear and a devilish grin. 

"I didn't want you two to be slowed down by his clothes." Your husband says with a laugh. 

This man is absolutely stunning in person. He is gorgeous from head to toe. You feel your body shudder as your eyes make their way up his body, eventually landing on his face. He stares directly into your eyes and says "Good evening doll." He smirks as he stares at you. The sight of his nearly naked body, his stunning eyes and the sound of his voice are simply too much for you to stand. All you can manage to say is "come here" as you grab him by his wrists and pull him into the bed on top of you. Sebastian kisses you hard, his mouth crashing into yours recklessly. You're sucking on his tongue as he shoves it into your mouth, both of you breathing heavily and erratically. He moves his mouth to your neck, covering it in a perfectly orchestrated combination of kisses, licks, and increasingly aggressive bites. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Sebastian." You say with an ecstatic laugh, running your fingers through his hair and he kisses and bites his way to your chest. 

"The pleasure is all mine, gorgeous." He replies, looking up at you, his hands making their way all over your body. You unclasp the front of your bra, exposing your breasts to him. He looks up at you and grins before taking one nipple into his mouth and pinching the other between two fingers. You feel your body beginning to tremble as you approach orgasm. Sensing you nearing release, he pinches your nipple harder while twisting it between his fingers as he bites down on the one in his mouth. You scream as you cum for him, hearing him laugh as you finish. 

"You were right! She cums hard and oh so easily!" Sebastian exclaims with a laugh to your husband. 

As horrible as it sounds, you had forgotten hubby was in the room once Sebastian was on top of you. You look over and see him leaned back in the chair, his cock bulging in his pants. You look at him and he smiles ear to ear, staring into your eyes. You smile back at him before turning back to Sebastian, pulling his stunning face up to you by his hair, kissing him hard, your hand on the back of his head, pulling his mouth onto yours. You pull his hair to turn his head to the side and whisper into his ear, "Please let me suck your cock."

He quickly jumps up and stands on the floor with the front of his thighs resting against the mattress. You crawl to him on all fours on the bed, staring into his eyes as you make your way to him. You continue to look him in the eyes as you pull his underwear over his absolutely beautiful cock and down his legs. You look up at him and smile as you begin to take him into your mouth. Your pussy throbs as you feel his cock fill your mouth. He is thick. Really fucking thick. You reach between your thighs and rub your clit through your lacy underwear as you begin to move your lips down his cock, taking more and more of him into your mouth. 

"Mmmm fuck, Y/N. Your mouth is so perfect. Suck that fucking cock for me." Sebastian growls, reaching forward to slap your ass as you worship his cock with your mouth. You moan when you hear his voice and you eagerly take him further into your mouth. Your eyes begin to water as he fills your throat. You're unable to get his length down your throat on your own, so you reach out and find his hand and place it on the back of your head. He responds quickly and aggressively, pushing your head down, forcing the rest of his cock into your mouth, forcing the head further down your throat. You gag on his cock and you orgasm simultaneously, feeling your wetness flow down your legs as it spills out the sides of your thong. You feel Sebastian's cock begin to swell, and you know he's about to cum. He immediately pulls himself out of your mouth and pinches the head of his cock hard, preventing himself from exploding. 

"Good save Sebastian. If you cum in her mouth, you're out of here." You hear your husband say sternly from the chair. 

Sebastian speaks in response to your husband's comment, but he's looking directly down at you as he speaks, his hand resting gently around your neck. "I'd better give my cock a break from this amazing mouth then. Why don't you sit on my face, doll?" He says, now putting pressure on your throat with his hand, lifting you up to your feet by your neck. 

"Gladly." You reply, standing on the bed, allowing Sebastian to lay on his back beneath you. 

He reaches up and pulls your thong down around your ankles and you quickly kick it across the room, where it lands in your husband's lap. You look down at Sebastian and see him licking his lips while staring at your freshly shaven pussy. You immediately sit on his face, not wanting to wait any longer to feel his mouth on you. You begin to grind against his lips, your hands against the headboard. His tongue quickly jumps to life, running rapid circles around your throbbing clit. You scream loudly as he devours you, your body shaking as you spray yourself all over his beautiful face. You look over at your husband as you continue to feed your guest your pussy. Hubby's pants are around his thighs now, and his hand is wrapped around his cock. 

"I love you so much. Thank you for my gift." You say to hubby between moans, staring into his eyes. At the same time, Sebastian slides his tongue inside you and flicks it rapidly against the walls of your pussy, making you cum so hard you go limp, collapsing against the headboard. 

"You're welcome. Now stand on the floor and bend over the edge of the bed for Sebastian, sweetheart." Your husband replies as you struggle to catch your breath, your hands pushing against the headboard to bring yourself upright. Sebastian kisses your clit gently before pushing you off of him. You crawl off of the mattress and stand on the floor, slowly bending over the bed. You are on the opposite side of the bed from the chair. You stare into your husband's eyes as Sebastian makes his way behind you. He places his strong hands on your hips, scratching your pale skin with his nails as he drags them over your ass. You wince in pain and feel your pussy quiver as he smacks your ass shockingly hard. 

"Fuck me." You command Sebastian, all the while never breaking eye contact with your husband. 

"My pleasure doll." Sebastian says. He opens your swollen lips with two fingers and you feel the head of his cock enter you. He slowly slides himself inside you, stretching you open as you take him in. His abs come to rest against your ass, his cock buried all the way inside your pussy now. He pulls your hips toward him and holds you there, filled with his cock. You slam your face into the mattress to muffle your screams as you cum for him. He scratches his way up your back before grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling, removing your face from the bed. You look at your husband and smile as Sebastian begins to fuck you. One of his hands is still full of your hair as he pulls, and the other is planted firmly on your hip, his fingertips digging into your flesh. He fucks you harder and faster, making you explode all over his cock with such frequency that it feels like you never stopped cumming for him to begin with. 

"Holy shit. Don't you dare stop fucking me. Give me that fucking cock!" You scream as Sebastian continues to slam himself into you. Your husband is watching intently, his hand moving up and down his impressive cock as he looks at you. You are enjoying putting on a show for him. You continue to orgasm repeatedly as Sebastian fucks you, your eyes rolling back in your head as you scream and whimper for him. He buries his cock all the way inside you and stops abruptly. He stays still, and you turn your head back to look at him. You see him placing some lube on his finger, and he looks back at you and smiles. He slowly begins to slide his finger into your ass and resumes fucking your pussy, gently now. You turn forward again to look at your husband and grin just as Sebastian buries his finger in your ass and slaps it with his other hand, fucking your pussy hard again now. His thick cock is still stretching you open as he pounds you, while he's fucking your ass with his finger at the same time. "FFFUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!" You scream as you cum. You've never orgasmed this hard before. You convulse as you scream and moan for him. He slides a second finger into your ass and fucks both holes even harder as you cum on his cock. You moan loudly as you finish cumming and your legs give out and you collapse, causing Sebastian's fingers and cock to slip out of you as you hit the floor. 

"What have I done? You ok darling?" Sebastian asks, with a hint of evil in his voice. 

"Never been better." You say, panting. He bends down to pick you up in his strong arms and throws you onto the bed. He ties your wrists tightly to the headboard, your arms spread to the sides of the bed. He kisses your lips softly before moving his way down your body with his mouth. He kisses and bites what seems like every inch of your naked body before tying your ankles to the bed as well. After he's decided that you are properly restrained, he kneels on the mattress next to your head. You turn your head toward him, looking up at his face. 

"Open your mouth." Sebastian says sternly. You comply, opening your mouth for him, never breaking eye contact. He slides his cock into your mouth and you immediately begin sucking him hard and wrapping your tongue around his cock as he slides himself in and out of your mouth. He reaches down and grabs your breasts as you suck him, running circles around your nipples with his fingertips before pinching them hard. Harder than you expected. You moan on his cock, the pain sending waves through your body. You again feel him begin to swell as he nears orgasm in your mouth, and you suck him harder. You badly want him to cum along with you, perhaps forgetting in the moment that it's against the rules. He pulls his cock out of your mouth just as he's about to explode down your throat. "That mouth of yours is going to get me kicked out doll." He says, laughing. You smile at him before turning to look at your husband, who is still sitting on the couch with his hand moving slowly up and down his cock.

"Take your clothes off and get over here baby." You say to him, smirking.

"I thought I was just watching" he replies, his eyes growing wide. 

"I changed my mind. Is that okay with you?" You say to him with a smile.

"Come help me take care of her." Sebastian says to hubby. Your husband quickly removes his clothes and walks to the bed. 

"Take my place." Sebastian says to hubby before getting up, walking to the end of the bed, and crawling between your legs. Your husband kneels where Sebastian had just been, his thick cock standing at attention, inches from your face. "Feed it to me"' you say to him. You open your mouth for him with your tongue out slightly, inviting him in. He looks down at you and slaps his cock against your face first, then against your tongue repeatedly. "Ask me again." He barks the order at you with such authority you feel your clit throb. 

"Please baby. Use my mouth. I want to be fed that perfect cock." You plead with him. He grabs the back of your head and slides himself into your mouth slowly, taking his time working his cock in until your mouth is full and the head makes its way into your throat. You moan and gag on his cock, looking up at him. He begins to fuck your face, grunting loudly as you suck him hard while he uses your mouth. You feel Sebastian's warm breath on your clit as hubby pounds your mouth. "Sorry, I got distracted watching you get your mouth fucked." He says. With that you feel his mouth on your pussy. He is eating you like his life depends on it, licking, sucking and biting on your clit, making you cum on his lips over and over before sliding his fingers back into your ass. He twists them in and out of you, rubbing them against all the walls of your ass as he continues to work absolute magic on your pussy with his extremely talented mouth. You cum the hardest you have all night, overcome by the moment. All four limbs are tied to the bed as you devour your husband's cock while your guest worships your pussy with his tongue and fucks your ass with his fingers. Your body shakes violently as you cum for both men, your hips slamming up into Sebastian's face as your husband holds you down with his hand around your neck, filling your throat with his cock. When you stop shaking, both men stop what they're doing. They both get out of bed and stand next to it, staring at you. 

"She looks gorgeous laying there tied up. Thanks for the invite. She tastes even better than you described too." Sebastian says to hubby, neither of them looking away from you. They are both looking you up and down in silence now, with pure lust filling their eyes . . .

 

 

"I want you both inside me." You say suddenly, breaking the silence. Your eyes are moving between them. You're delighted by the looks on their faces, a mixture of shock and desire. "Please, I want you to fuck both of my holes." You add, wearing an evil grin on your face. 

The two men look at one another and smile. Hubby speaks up first. "We would be honored" he says. "Untie her legs." He says to Sebastian. Your husband unties your hands while Sebastian releases the ropes from your ankles. You feel relief as you're able to move again, stretching your aching muscles. You are pulled out of the bed and onto your feet by your husband. You stand next to the bed, and you can feel your wetness running down your thighs. Hubby sits on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor before he lays on his back. His cock looks amazing, standing straight up, waiting for you. You climb on top of him and lower yourself onto him quickly, his cock filling your pussy, sending shivers throughout your body. You begin to slide yourself up and down his length, slamming your ass down onto him as you ride him. You look into his eyes as you fuck his cock, his hips now moving in rhythm with yours, fucking you back. "I love you baby" he says to you. "I fucking love you too"' you moan as you reach orgasm on him, your cum running down his balls and soaking the sheets. As you continue to thoroughly enjoy your husband's cock, Sebastian stands behind you and you feel a sharp pain as he whips your ass. "I saw this on the shelf. Figured it was fair game." He says with a laugh. He strikes you again, harder this time. You scream loudly and shudder as the pain combined with your husband's cock inside you send you over the edge and you cum again. "Oh my fucking god. Yes. Don't stop. Either of you." You say, moaning and whimpering. Sebastian whips your ass again, and now you feel the head of his cock resting against your ass. He works the head in and out of you slowly as you continue to ride hubby. Your body tenses as Sebastian begins to enter to enter you further, still landing solid blows with the leather whip. 

"Relax baby." Your husband whispers into your ear. 

You do as he says to the best of your ability, allowing your muscles to relax as much as possible. You want to feel Sebastian in your ass while your husband fills your pussy. You want to feel these two big cocks taking you at the same time. "Good girl" hubby says, before kissing you hard as his hips move in rhythm with yours, and you cum on his cock yet again. You hear Sebastian growl in pleasure as he grabs a hold of your hips tightly and slides his cock into your ass. He slowly fills you, his balls eventually coming to rest against you. You let out a scream that could wake the dead as you cum, completely overcome by the sensation of these two thick cocks filling you up. You slide yourself all the way down onto your husband's dick and look him in the eyes and say "please don't move." You stay still for a few moments with both of their cocks inside of you all the way to their balls. You scream as you cum again before collapsing onto hubby's chest. 

"Fuck her ass Sebastian." Hubby says. Your guest does as he's asked, his cock moving in and out of your ass quickly now. You moan loudly, moving your hips, fucking your husband again while Sebastian fucks your ass hard, his balls slapping against you as he pounds you. Hubby thrusts his hips up and down, matching Sebastian's intensity. 

"FUCK YES. Fuck me as hard as you can. Both of you!" You scream, cumming so hard you begin to feel lightheaded. They both comply, fucking you even harder than before. Their cocks are both pummeling you, and the sounds of sex fill the room as all three of you scream and moan in a strangely beautiful harmony. As you cum over and over, you feel the silk of one of hubby's neckties tighten around your neck. Sebastian wraps the tie around his wrist and pulls, choking you as both men continue fucking you senseless. He chokes you harder and whips your ass repeatedly as they both wreck you. 

"I'm going to fill this perfect ass with cum, Y/N. You feel so fucking good." Sebastian growls from behind you. He releases tension on the tie around your throat just long enough to allow you to speak. 

"Yes please. Fill me. Give me that fucking cum. Now." You say to him between moans and screams. Sebastian grunts as he reapplies pressure around your throat and slams his cock into your ass all the way to his balls and holds it there once more. You can feel his cock swell as his hot cum sprays the walls of your ass while he continues to pull the rope around your neck tightly and whip your now extremely sore ass. He keeps cumming, and you cum with him, spraying your cum all over both men as Sebastian finishes emptying his cock into your ass. He removes himself from you and you raise up off of your husband's cock and collapse on your back on the bed next to him. Sebastian takes you by the hands and pulls you up to a sitting position with your legs hanging over the edge of the mattress. 

"Thank you for a great night. You know where to find me if you'd like to see me again." He says before kissing you deeply, his tongue filling your mouth. He pulls away to stare into your eyes one more time. "I'll see myself out." He says. And with that, he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as you hear the door close you get on your knees on the floor beside the bed. Your husband stands in front of you, his cock still rock hard and glistening with your cum. He takes your hands and places them in front of you and ties a rope around your wrists before placing a blindfold over your eyes. 

"I love you, Y/N." He says, kissing you softly. 

"I love you too baby." You reply. 

You open your mouth, waiting for him to fuck your mouth and let you taste his cum, just as he had promised you he would. He wastes no time filling his fist with your hair and shoving himself into your waiting mouth. He is in your throat before you can even react. You gag hard on his cock and he removes it from your mouth. "Do not stop fucking my face until you explode."' You say to him, hearing a raw desire in your voice that surprises you. You need him to remind you who you belong to after what Sebastian just did to you. He quickly complies, placing one hand on the back of your skull and the other around your neck. He fucks your mouth hard and deep, pulling out until just the head remains in your mouth before shoving his entire cock down your throat with each thrust. His balls slap against your chin as he fucks your face, his hand putting more pressure on your neck now. 

"Is this what you want babe? You want me to fuck your mouth like Sebastian and I fucked your holes tonight?" He says through gritted teeth as he slams himself into your wet mouth. 

"Mmm hmmm" you manage to mumble in response as he fills your mouth and throat and squeezes his fingers around your neck. He moves both hands to the back of your head, pushing your face toward him as he picks up speed and intensity. He is literally fucking your mouth just like he and Sebastian had destroyed your other holes. He is grunting as he punishes your mouth and you feel his thick cock bulge and grow even bigger in your mouth. You orgasm again and moan on his dick, a puddle of your cum soaking your feet and the carpet, sensing you're finally about to receive the cum you've worked so hard for. He pulls his cock out of your mouth and pulls down on your hair, tilting your face up toward the ceiling. 

"Open your fucking mouth." He commands. The rawness in his voice makes you shudder. You open your mouth and hear him moan and yell and you feel his hot cum covering your face and hitting your tongue. You are blindfolded but you don't need to be able to see to know how much cum is exploding out of his cock. You feel it running down your face and dripping from your chin onto your breasts. Hubby removes your blindfold and stares down at you. 

"You look so good covered in my cum babe." He says with a look of impure joy on his face. You look back at him, locking onto his eyes with yours before you swallow the cum in your mouth and use your tongue to gather up as much of the cum on your face as you can reach. You hold your tongue out to show it to him before closing your mouth and swallowing that too. He unties your hands and stands you up. He firmly grabs your bright red ass and kisses you forcefully. You stand there in his arms, raw, sore and covered in his cum, and you kiss him back just as hard. You pull away from his kisses to speak. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you." you say to him, your forehead resting against his. 

"You're welcome babe. I'm glad you had fun. We can do this whenever you want, as long as you remember one thing." He says, still breathing heavily.

You look into his eyes and whisper, "I belong to you."


End file.
